Heartbreaker
by Cheryl52
Summary: Tasha wants Dimitri and not just to be her guardian. Things get messy when Rose and her class mates are on a camping trip.Will Dimitri see through Tasha or will he be lost to Rose forever? please review first fanfic   promises to be good read
1. Welcome to Hell

First fanfic please be nice! Let me know if I should continue. Love to hear what you all think. Please review.

Dissclaimer – I don't own Vampire Academy the Author Richelle Mead does. I only own the story line.

**Welcome to Hell**

The corridors were jam packed with my fellow classmates. Both Moroi and Dhampir were going on a camping trip together. Everyone was excited –everyone that is except me. My mentor Dimitri Belikov and Tasha Ozera were also going on this trip too.

I kept replaying the conversation with my mother Janine Hathaway over and over in my head -

_Flashback_

_I turned from the closet in surprise and started at my mom. _

"_Guardian Belikov will be a good match for her."_

"_I-" I blinked, not entirely sure what she was talking about. "Dimitri?"_

"_Guardian Belikov," she corrected sternly, still not approving of my casual way of addressing him._

"_What . . . what kind of match?" I asked._

_She raised an eyebrow. "You haven't heard? She asked him to be her guardian –since she doesn't have one."_

_I felt like I'd been punched again. "But he's . . . assigned here. And to Lissa."_

"_Arrangements can be made. And regardless of the Ozera reputation . . .she's still royal. If she pushes, she can get her way."_

_I stared bleakly into space. "Well, I guess that are friends and everything."_

"_More than that –or possibly could be."_

_Bam! Punched again._

"_What?"_

"_Hmm? Oh. She's . . .interested in him." By my mother's tone, it was clear that romantic matters actually held no interest for her. "She's willing to have dhampir children, so it's possible they might eventually make an, um, arrangement if he were her guardian."_

_Oh. My. God._

_Time froze._

_My heart stopped beating._

_End of flashback_

Dimitri and I had been close –I had started to have feelings for him and I had thought that he had felt the same way too. But things had changed between him and I after I found out about their little arrangement. He had asked for me to be assigned to a different mentor –saying he had thought me everything he knew and that I would benefit from someone new.

Of course I knew the real reason. He had stopped talking to me. He wasn't rude but he avoided me as much as he could. He had broken my heart and I didn't know if I would ever love someone other then Dimitri.

"Rose? Oh my God, your not even packed?" Lissa said in a panicked tone.

"I don't think I'm going to . . ."

Lissa rolled her eyes at me and replied " Do not finish that sentence if you want to remain alive Rosemarie Hathaway. You gotta go Rose, It won't be any fun if you don't."

"Fine." I said in a quiet voice as my friend hugged me.

"Yeah, we are going to have the best two weeks ever!"

She began rummaging through my wardrobe and throwing clothes into my bag.

"Lissa, we are only going for two weeks not two months!"

* * *

><p>We arrived at the front gates to find a pissed-off Russian and a red face Alberta. I walked over towards Eddie and Christian and dropped my bag on the gravel in front of me.<p>

"Rosemarie Hathaway, nice of you to finally join us!" Alberta said in a sarcastic tone.

"Listen up everyone Guardian Belikov will explain the rules and divide you into your groups." Stan added.

"Everyone will be divided into groups. You are to stay in the group you have been placed in . . ."

I turned and said something to Christian who burst out laughing.

"Do I make my self clear Ms. Hathaway?" Dimitri asked.

"Crystal!" I replied.

" This is part of your assignments their will be two dhampirs and two Moroi in each group." I started to tune out not bothering to listen until I heard Lissa's name being called.

" Vasilisa Dragomir , Christian Ozera, Eddie Castile and Taylor Coltman."

I didn't say a word there must be a mistake. Surely I was supposed to be in that group with Lissa. I listened until I heard the last group being read out.

" Natasha Ozera, Adrian Ivask , Rosemarie Hathaway and myself." Dimitri finished reading.

No way was I going to be in the same group as Tasha that bitch! I stormed up to the guardians and waited till they had finished their conversation.

"Is everything alright Rose?" Alberta asked.

"I'm just wondering why I'm not in the same group as Lissa?"

"Because I said so . . ." Dimitri said.

"What? That's bullshit . . . and you know it Comrade" I screamed at him.

Both Alberta and Dimitri flinched.

"Do not use that language again Ms. Hathaway. You are in that group end of discussion."

I just stood there. I had never seen Dimitri shout like that at me before and it scared the crap out of me.

Welcome to Hell I thought to myself. . .


	2. Let the Games Begin

Thank you to the people who reviewed, sorry it has taken me awhile to update this story but here I am again. I might not update every week as I do have two stories going at the same time. But I will try my best to update as quickly as I can. Please let me know what you all think.

** Let the Games begin**

I sighed as I threw my backpack over my back and followed my group into the forest. It was miles away from any civilized life and two weeks seemed like a life sentence. I put my ear buds into my ears and turned my ipod on. Flicking through the music till I landed on Avril Lavigne's Losing Grip and turning it up loud to drown out that bitch with her arm around Dimitri.

Dimitri and Tasha walked ahead not noticing me fall behind them. I could see that they where laughing about some stupid joke that didn't include me. I muttered under my breath as I pushed the thick branches out of my way.

"Little dhampir?"

I pulled an ear bud out of my ear, "What?"

"What's wrong?" Adrian asked me.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone Adrian." I said, pushing past him.

Eventually after spending half the day walking we stopped at the edge of a clearing. Dimitri though that we all needed rest and we began to unpack the tents and sort out sleeping arrangements. They're where three tents and four of us. No second guesses for who came up with the sleeping arrangements –Tasha.

"So Adrian you will take the green tent, Rose you will take the red tent and that leaves the last one which me and Dimitri will share," Tasha said with an evil smirk planted firmly across her face.

I picked up my bag and walked towards my tent, which so happened to be the furthest away from Dimitri and Tasha's tent.

"Hey little dhampir, you know it gets cold out here at night maybe you should share with me."

I heard a low growl and I turned to see Dimitri staring at us. He had heard and an evil thought entered my head. I turned my head back towards Adrian and gave him one of my man-eating smiles.

"Well I would hate to see you die of hypothermia!"

I threw my backpack and sleeping bag into my tent. Then I went in search of wood for the campfire. I walked in the opposite direction, picking up firewood and thinking how my life had really changed in the last few months.

I though about Dimitri, as I picked up as much firewood that I could carry. I wondered when he was going to leave with her to start there new life. There had been more rumours that they would be living at Court.

It was getting dark by now and I quickly walked back to camp with the wood. I opened my arms and let the wood I was carrying fall onto the hard ground below. It made a thud sound and Dimitri looked up from what he was doing.

"Oh good Rose is back!" Tasha said sarcastically.

The fire was soon burning brightly and the food was finally ready. They all sat in front of the fire and Dimitri handed Adrian the plates. Tasha sat down right next to Dimitri.

"Oh this food is amazing Dimka!" She said.

"It's not much."

"Don't be so modest, it delicious isn't it Rose."

I looked at the food on my plate and suddenly I didn't feel like eating anymore. My stomach twisted into a knot at the sight of the happy couple in front of me.

"I'm not hungry, if you will excuse me."

"Little dhampir…not eating?"

I smiled meekly at Adrian and walked back to my tent. I quickly took off my boots and threw on my black pajamas shorts and red vest that said "Sexy Bitch". Adrian had been right. It did get cold out here. I wished that I had packed something a little warmer.

Thoughts of Dimitri entered my head and salty tears began to fall from my face. I sobbed into my pillow. My heart was breaking watching him around her and he didn't even care about me. Did I mean that little to him.

Nobody came near me for the whole night. I cried myself to sleep. I was woken early the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. My stomach growled as I quickly ran to get dressed.

I realized that it was just Dimitri and I who where up. I smiled slightly at that. Finally sometime with my Russian God. My stomach growled making my presents known.

"Hungry?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Hmm starving."

If felt good to hear his laughter once more. I wondered what had lightened his mood. I took the plated that he handed me and wolfed the breakfast down moaning softly.

"hmmsogoofbreakhmmmm"

Just then Tasha interrupted my perfect breakfast alone with Dimitri.

"Morning Dimka," She said kissing him.

"Oh, morning Rose."

"Morning" I said through gritted teeth.

"Can you go wake up Adrian? We really need to get a move on if we are going to get to the lake by night fall."

I nodded and quickly headed to where Adrian's tent was.

"Adrian?"

"Hmmmmm little dhampir what time is it?"

"It's late,"

He poked his head out of his tent. His hair was all messed up and he looked sort of cute I guess. He grumbled before getting dressed. We had dismantled our tents and grabbed out backpacks. Dimitri was in front with Tasha at his heels then Adrian who was surprisingly fit for a Royal Moroi.

"Hurry up." Dimitri yelled.

"Don't get your undies in a twist!" Adrian replied but only I heard.

I snorted at that comment and walked slower on purpose. I could barely hear their voices now. I kept walking until I walked straight into something hard.

I stumbled backwards and then felt a strong hand steady me.

"Rose"

"Are you falling behind on purpose?"

"No!" I lied.

"Fine, then try to keep up."

"Yes Guardian Belikov," I said saluting him.

I watched as he walked back to Tasha and Adrian who were, sitting on a tree stump smoking one of his signature glove cigarettes. My rage was boiling inside me as I pushed my way towards them. As I moved through the bushes I spotted poison ivy. I smiled to myself. Let the games begin. . .

* * *

><p>So what do you think Rose will get up to? And is Tasha up to something? Review and let me know what you think ..Please<p> 


	3. Author Note Please Read Important

**I'm sincerely sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I have been sick and unable to write but I will return to this stories. I hope you all will stick with me and if you have any ideas as to where I should go next with them please let me know.**

**All the best **

**Cheryl xxx**


End file.
